


An Accident, but Wonderful Nonetheless

by SuperNova_StarGirl



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova_StarGirl/pseuds/SuperNova_StarGirl
Summary: Aizawa tries not to care...it doesn't exactly work out. How he ended up with two kids, he'll never know. Especially when he started out with only one and three cats.OrAizawa basically adopt Todoroki when he already has another son. And a husband, plus four cats.





	1. Aizawa Hates Endeavor

Aizawa has never liked Endeavor. He was, excusing his language, a flaming dick. But what he doesn't like is how his nature has affected his son Shouto. He was quiet, as if he was expected to hold his tongue, and according to boys in the changing rooms, he never showed his back. Aizawa would not stand for this, not as a teacher, hero, or decent human being. It was time to make a house visit to the Todorokis. And Aizawa knew he wouldn't like what he saw.

Aizawa was right. It was too clean, too quiet, and it it felt like evil. "Has Shouto done something wrong? I'll correct his behavior immediately." Aizawa twitched. How could he assume that Todoroki was doing something wrong. "No, your son is performing acceptionaly well in his courses." Endeavor nodded, satisfied. "I'm here to discuss your son's behavior. He is very distant, somewhat cold. He focuses far too hard and pushed himself far too much. He does not relax, which much more worrying than him slacking." Endeavor's eye twitched, as did his fingers. Those same fingers that had most likely harmed Todoroki. He really hates Endeavor. "I see nothing wrong in him pushing past his limitations. He's there to learn, to become the best hero. Not to make  _friends."_ He said the word friends like it was a curse word, though he didn't doubt Endeavor has screamed multiple cursed at Todoroki. "I see." With that, Aizawa left before he could actually follow through with his contemplation on murder. Not that anybody but the law would mind.

The breaking point was when Midoriya, the problem child, rushed in dragging Todoroki behind him. His shirt was half-way buttoned, and his heterochromtic eyes looked filled to the brim with fear. "Shouto, show your back to Aizawa-sensei." He hesitated, but turned around and Midoriya lifted the shirt and Aizawa wanted to run out the door to find Endeavor and beat his ass to death. Todoroki's back was covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and scars. Some looked fresh, as if they'd been made...yesterday. Maybe they'd been made after Aizawa visited, maybe before. But this...this was the last straw. "Damn. Take him to Recovery Girl." Midoriya nodded and scampered out the door, expecting Todoroki to follow. He didn't, not then. "What will happen?" He sounded so anxious, and no matter how Aizawa tried to conceal it, his heart ached. "I'm filing for custody. Maybe get that son of a bitch in jail. Both sound good enough at the moment. You are not going home for break. You're coming home with me. Just to be safe." Break was approaching, and he wouldn't leave this kid alone. Not right now. Todoroki got fixed up by Recovery Girl, who looked decently pissed at Endeavor. Wasting no time, Aizawa took pictures of Todoroki's back for evidence. Evidence that could put the flaming dick-bitch away. Aizawa made a few calls, and he managed to file for the custody of one Todoroki Shouto. It was easy, considering he was a teacher at Yuuei, which meant he had to be in charge fire the welfare of his students. If it meant taking one out of an abusive situation, then so be it. They couldn't let future heroes suffer and make mistakes, could they? 

Three weeks later, when all mid-terms were completed, souls were crushed, and brains were short-circuiting from cramming, it was break. He noticed Kirishima hugging the most explosive person he'd ever had in his classes. Probably in thanks for helping him study for the exams. Aizawa already knew who'd be in the top three, and Bakugou Katsuki was one of them. He'd be a good tutor if he got along with everyone in even a fraction of the way he got along with Kirishima. As students exited campus, four people stayed behind. One was Aizawa himself, waiting for two others, along with Todoroki. Todoroki had a few ideas as to who the people they were waiting for were. The next one to appear was Shinsou Hitoshi, who Todoroki suspected was related to Aizawa in some way. The last was Present Mic. "Hey little listener! What's up!" Present Mic was loud, even without his Quirk. "Pops." Shinsou pinched the bridge of his bose, mimicking Aizawa. Aizawa muttered. "Hizashi. Lower your voice." Todoroki smiled internally. His theories were correct. "You're Todoroki Shouto, correct?" Todoroki turned to the almost Aizawa-lookalike. He nodded. "I'm filing for his custody. I hate Endeavor." Shinsou smiled, which was an exact copy of Aizawa's own smile. It freaked Todoroki out slightly, but he internalized it. Like everything else. "Dad, everyone hates Endeavor."

 


	2. It's All Right Now

This was it. Endeavor lost the case, and Aizawa had been remanded custody of one Todoroki Shouto. "Come on, kid." Shouto fell into place behind Aizawa and Yamada, right by Shinsou. "I'm assuming this means Midoriya will eventually be my brother-in-law?" Shouto's left side steamed. "I suppose, if I ever manage to ask him to be with me." Shinsou smiled, like he knew something nobody else did. "Soon." That was all he said. Days later, the news leaked and the press was bombarding them. "Present Mic, what are your feelings on this turn of events?" Yamada turned to them, smiling demeanor completely gone. "Begone," his Quirk activated, "THOT!" Aizawa muttered a, "Hizashi, no." But barely made a move to stop him. Shouto was only content with the attention gone, and the cats the were curling around him and his "brother". Yes, by this time Shouto had readily accepted Shinsou as his brother, but did not intend to forget Fuyumi, Natsuo, or Toya. "I think I might start the search for my brother Toya soon." Shinsou nodded beside him. The doorbell rang and Aizawa answered. "Oh, it's the problem child." Shouto bounded up to the door to see a red-faced Midoriya. "Todoroki! I heard about everything on the news! Is everything good?" Shouto stepped out and closed the door. "Everything is much better." He took Midoriya's hand. "I wanted to ask you something." Midoriya's face reddened even more, if that was possible. "Go...go ahead, Todoroki." Gathering his confidence, he put both hands on Midoriya's shoulders. "I must ask if you would accept being my boyfriend." There it was; the greatly awaited question. "Of-of course!" Midoriya kissed Shouto's scar, and Shouto's left side lit up in flames. Midoriya giggled, and Shouto smiled. Shinsou was right.  
"Finally." Aizawa watched the two from the window. "I figured something might happen soon." Hitoshi was right beside his dad, an orange cat nestled in his wild indigo mane. "Of course you did, ya little shit." He ruffled the cat's fur and his son's hair. "Ya knew because everything's alright now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, thank you all for being so freaking awesome!! You actually read my garbage, like, the heck? I love y'all for being amazing <3


End file.
